


Wire Wool

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream manages to get himself entangled in Soundwave’s tentacles, and he is not pleased. No episode spoilers.</p><p>Contains: non-consensual tickling, crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wire Wool

It was humiliating. Worse, Starscream was sure Soundwave had done it on purpose. What were the odds it could have been an accident? Starscream walking onto the bridge at just the right time to trip up on one of Soundwave’s outstretched tentacles and become impaled on the tip of another. Right through the pectoral plate!

Soundwave had panicked, flailing in confusion until the two of them resembled nothing more than a ball of wire wool. Tentacles everywhere, and appendages, poking him. Eugh.

That was another thing that Starscream didn’t find particularly likely: Soundwave didn’t _panic_. Therefore, it must have been deliberate! Of course, he himself had been the model of calm and dignity. No flailing or cursing or making matters worse from him. He deleted the memory file that said different. This was in no way his fault.

Soundwave’s visor flickered, altogether too close to Starscream’s face.

“Shut up!” Starscream spat. If his hands had been free, he was in just the right mood to put a scratch or two in that shiny stretch of glass. “Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it.”

But Soundwave continued, playing back a snatch of Starscream’s own voice. “Yes… send for the medic. No price is too high.” It cut off mid sentence, but Starscream remembered the rest: _for our beloved leader_.

Oh no, not them. “You have _got_ to be joking!”

Soundwave shook his head. With his one free tentacle – and how in the name of Cybertron did he have a _free_ tentacle when it felt like at least a dozen of the blasted things were writhing away under Starscream’s armour? – he tapped a button on the communications console.

Starscream glowered. “This is all your fault,” he snarled. “And stop doing that, it tickles!”

Soundwave shrugged, conveying very eloquently that he had absolutely no idea what Starscream was talking about, and any tickling was all in the other’s highly fertile imagination.

“Bridge to medbay,” Starscream snapped. “Medbay respond.”

“Uhuh?” Knock Out responded.

“ _Uhuh?_ ” Starscream wailed. “UHUH?”

“Oh, uh, hi there _lord_ Starscream,” Knock Out corrected himself. In the background, Starscream could hear what sounded like Breakdown snickering.

He couldn’t do this, couldn’t have Knock Out and that thuggish grounder assistant of his see them like this. See _him_ like this. It was abhorrent! But the tickling didn’t abate, and the repellent warmth of Soundwave’s engine was starting to bring his temperature up. It couldn’t be long before his fans kicked in, and that _really_ wouldn’t give the right impression.

“Report to the bridge,” he snapped. “And will you stop doing that!” he yelled at Soundwave.

“Stop doing what?” Knock Out said, but Soundwave hit the off button, a growl of frustration beginning low in his chassis and vibrating through his tentacles.

“I said _stop it!_ ” Starscream cried, but the vibrations grew worse, spreading through Starscream’s armour and trilling against all the little sensors. Ticklish wasn’t the word. He engaged his vocaliser to snap another command, but to his horror all that emerged was laughter.

He was still laughing when Knock Out arrived at the bridge.

The medic took a long, deep vent. “Well,” he said. “Isn’t this just priceless.”


End file.
